Wireless heterogeneous networks (Het-Nets) generally include multiple types of access points (APs) that provide wireless access using various access technologies, e.g., wireless local area network (LAN), cellular, etc. In many Het-Nets, a User Equipment (UE) may establish access to a service using one access technology and then maintain access to that service when switching to another access technology. For instance, a UE may establish access to a service using a wireless LAN and maintain access to the service when switching from the wireless LAN to a cellular network. As another example, a Wide Area Network (WAN) may offer wireless coverage to a UE through macrocells, femtocells, and picocells in various coverage zones.
Oftentimes, UEs are mobile devices that periodically migrate from one coverage area (cell) to another, and consequently may switch from a source AP to a target AP using a defined protocol (e.g., handover or otherwise). In some cases, a UE may transition to a target AP upon determining that the target AP offers a stronger connection than the source AP. This determination may be based on an estimated signal quality or characteristic. To estimate the signal quality/characteristic offered by a potential target AP, the UE may take a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) and/or Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ) measurement of a reference or pilot signal transmitted by the target AP.